Metamorfosis
by AmbrelaKing
Summary: Harry y, de nuevo, su molesta curiosidad. Tomarry fanfic Pertenece a la serie "Palabras Oscuras"


_Este fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 _Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece más que la trama y algunos fallo ortográficos._

 _Ya no recuerdo que numero de participación es pero sigo cumpliendo xD_

 _Continuación de Molesto, sí, ahora ya es serie oficialmente por AO3 así que aquí igual. :)_

 _Sin más, a disfrutar._

* * *

Los cambios a partir de ahí fueron buenos…en parte.

Tom no volvió a asustarlo así, aunque eso quizás se debía a que Harry ya no intentó más averiguar sobre aquel secreto que su novio escondía.

Se concentró en hacer lo que tanto hacía en la mansión Riddle cuando su tiempo no estaba ocupado con su amante. Nada.

-Aburrido- dijo.

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca evidentemente aburrido, ya no quedaban muchos libros que leer. Solo aquellos en la parte alta de un estante y que Tom le dijo no tocar.

Recordando aquello Harry fue directo hacia ese estante.

Quizás haya perdonado a Tom por aquel arrebato malvado hacia su persona sucedido anteriormente pero aun ardía en él un deseo de rebeldía. Ni aquel escalofrió que lo recorrió al pensar en desobedecer nuevamente a Tom evito que acercara una escalera y subiera a tomar un libro.

Había unos diez en todo esa fila. ¿Cuál tomar?

Uno que brillaba le llamó la atención. Pero cuando lo iba a tomar observó cómo a su costado un libro emitía también una luz pero más suave y verde. Curioso, prefirió aquel.

Bajó de la escalera e iba a tomar asiento en el sillón en el que antes estaba sentado aburrido cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Tom parado bajo el dintel.

-¿Qué haces, Harry?- le preguntó. Harry en un accionar rápido escondió el libro en su espalda.

Sonriendo nervioso le contestó.

-Nada, Tom. ¿Qué haces aquí tú?-

Tom se le quedó mirando unos segundos de más pero al parecer no le tomó importancia. Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Vamos, necesito presentarte a alguien-dijo.

Harry lo siguió no sin antes guardar bien el libro en su espalda sosteniéndolo con la su correo en el pantalón.

 _Incómodo,_ pensó.

* * *

Por la noche, mientras Tom dormía, Harry se acercó al velero y de un cajón extrajo el libro.

Seguía emitiendo un resplandor verde. Un poco nervioso, lo abrió esperando cualquier cosa.

Pero no sucedió nada. Más confiado comenzó a leerlo y vio muchos hechizos diferentes, entre tantos se maravilló porque la mayoría era para convertirse en insectos. No entendía el porqué de la importancia de aquello pero continuó leyendo y asombrándose por todo el contenido. Ni un solo animal se salvaba. Llegó a un punto en que fueron tantos que no ponían las imágenes de los animales solo los hechizos. Harry paró en uno que estaba subrayado.

 _Mutatis_

¿Mutatis?

No decía mucho más, era de los últimos. Temió un poco pero levantándose de la cama que estaba compartiendo con Tom, se dirigió a un sillón y con varita en mano dijo.

-Mutatis.

No sucedió nada. Y pensó que para su ejecución del hechizo tendría que haber más. Continuó leyendo hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a picar.

Se rascó. Otro lado picaba, y otro y otro. En un momento dejó el libro al lado para rascarse su cuerpo desesperadamente. Pensando en llamar a Tom por ayuda no pudo ni levantarse cuando sintió que no podía hablar y le dolía el cuerpo. Se encorvó en si mismo lloriqueando silenciosamente. Mejor no molestar a Tom.

Pero sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor que aumentaba.

En la cama, con ojos rojos brillantes, Tom negaba despacio mientras veía a su Harry convertirse en un insecto. Un humano que ya había terminado su **metamorfosis** en un animalejo.

Exactamente en uno no conocido en Inglaterra. Mejor para él, para así poder encerrar a magos incompetentes que no leían nada. Como muchos. Él amaba ese sonido que escuchaba mientras los pisaba como cucarachas u oír cuando Nagini se los comía. Últimamente Harry se merecía todos esos sucesos por su curiosidad desmedida.

Se levantó cuando dejó de oír los pequeños quejidos de Harry. Él ya no estaba, ahora un pequeño insecto, un tipo de escarabajo que poseía una luz verde que parecían dos ojos.

Lo posó en su mano mirando divertido.

-Te dejaré así, ¿o no?- pero Tom escuchó un arrastre acercarse y lamentó que su momento de diversión terminara-. Mejor te devuelvo.

Sacó su varita y murmuró el contra hechizo.

Harry apareció frente a sus ojos, con un semblante verde. Antes que vomitara Tom le pasó una cubeta.

-Eso, mi Harry, es por esa mala curiosidad tuya-le dijo, sobando la espalda de su amante.

Creía ya que mucho castigo de su parte. Pero qué decir.

Le gustaba divertirse.


End file.
